Precious Pup
by thewriterinsidemyhead
Summary: [REPOST] Courage wasn't the only one to lose someone dear to them…
1. Precious Pup

Disclaimer: "Courage the Cowardly Dog" belongs to John R. Dilworth.

Story based on C2ndy2c1d's AU timeline

* * *

_Hello dear friend, I must confess_

_my mind is under much distress._

_With all the strength that I possess,_

_my tears and cries I do suppress._

_._

_The stars shine bright despite my pain,_

_I feel as if I'll go insane!_

_Oh, my smile I cannot maintain,_

_replaced with a frown that remains._

_._

_A crumpled letter on the floor_

_contained words I truly abhor!_

_Dear Aunt Muriel who I adore_

_has passed away and is no more…_

* * *

The caretaker was both amazed and frightened at what he just witnessed. Moments ago, he had given a letter to a patient known as Fred and watched as a frown slowly formed on their face.

For as long as he worked here at the Home for Freaky Barbers, the caretaker had only ever seen Fred have a smile on their face.

To see anything else was unsettling!

The temperature of the room seemed to have dropped as Fred crumpled the letter and let it fall to the floor. The patient then turned to face the barred window and stared out into the night.

"Leave." said Fred quietly.

The caretaker wasted no time and quickly walked out of the room. He didn't want to spend another minute in there!

Just what was written in that letter?

* * *

_A gentle hug in the afternoon,_

_the thrum of a sitar in tune,_

_the hint of vinegar in each spoon,_

_the joyous cry to come back soon…_

_._

_Memories of dear Aunt Muriel_

_fill my mind and cause my heart to swell._

_Though I fear that I cannot dwell_

_on sweet thoughts and say my farewell…_

* * *

The doctor flipped through the files, humming and nodding in approval at the notes. He looked up at the patient sitting in front of him.

"Your behavior has greatly improved these past months," the doctor said. "Especially the last few days! I do say you've earned yourself some vacation time despite what happened the last time."

Fred simply stared at the doctor and did not utter a single word. The doctor let out a cough to break the silence.

"Y-yes, so is there any place you'd like to go?"

* * *

_Vacation?_

_Oh if I could I would like to go back to the farm…_

_Where dear Aunt Muriel once lived with husband dear…_

_…_

_…_

_…__and precious pup?_

* * *

It was late at night by the time Fred arrived at the farm, carrying only his briefcase with his razor inside. He did not know what to expect once he arrived, but everything appeared to be the same…

Except his dear aunt won't be here to open the door for him.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Fred thought back on his last visit and his frown grew larger. How could he forget about the pup? The letter, however, did not mention anything about Courage which made him very concerned.

Did someone take Courage away to be put down?

Did someone adopt Courage into their home?

Or was Courage all alone on the farm?

Fred could not imagine Courage anywhere else except on the farm. All that remained of his dear aunt was here and he doubted the pup would leave it all behind.

As he approached the house, Fred noticed the living room light was on and heard voices arguing inside. He hesitated knocking at the door and stepped over to the window to peer inside…

A purple foot…

A white duck…

A brown mole…

A purple haired woman…

An orange fox…

And a red cat…

Fred did not recognize any of the occupants in the living room and he doubted any of them had any blood relation to his dear aunt or her husband.

Hooligans?

Vandals?

Criminals?

Whoever they were, they were certainly not welcomed here! Fred was about ready to take out his razor and barge right in when he spotted familiar pink fur nestled in the lap of the cat.

For the first time since hearing of his Aunt Muriel's death, Fred allowed a smile to form on his face.

Courage looked a little worse for wear, but Fred was happy to see him none the less. It looked like the pup was doing just fine and was comfortable enough with his surroundings to be sleeping through the fight going on around him. Speaking of the fight…

TAP! TAP!

Everyone stopped to glare at the source of the unexpected interruption. However, they were surprised to see Fred standing outside, becoming wide-eyed and slack jawed. They made no further movement as Fred made a shushing gesture and pointed at Courage. Everyone turned to glance at Courage then glance back at the window. Fred simply stared back with a smile and waited on the group to react.

He was amused when the orange fox let out a high-pitched squeal.

* * *

Fred let out a content sigh as he sipped his cup of tea, leaning back in his dear aunt's rocking chair. The villains had reluctantly let him in though he did hear the foot complain about letting a psychotic murderer in.

Psychotic?

Him?

Oh no, no, no, no!

Though as he observed the squirming group in front of him, he did feel a little…

You know.

A cough had Fred turn towards the duck who was leaning against the wall.

"Let us introduce ourselves," the duck said. "My name is Le Quack. Zese are my companions: monsieur Big Toe, Weremole, Cajun Fox, Katz, and ze femme Black Puddle Queen. And you are monsieur?"

Another sip, another sigh. "My name is Fred."

"Well monsieur Fred, what brings you to zis part of Nowhere?" asked Le Quack. Fred felt himself stiffen but continued to smile and sip his tea.

"I know why I am here, Mr. Le Quack. The question here is what are you and your 'companions' doing in my dear Aunt Muriel's home?"

No one spoke for a while, and Fred let them contemplate his words as he checked on the sleeping pup every few minutes.

Another cough from Le Quack regained his attention.

"Zen you are no doubt here to claim ze farm and everything here?"

"No," said Fred, shaking his head. "I doubt dear Eustace would have left me his family farm. I am here to check up on precious Courage."

"Well isn't that sweet," said the Black Puddle Queen. "But as you can see, we're taking care of the dog now."

"Is that so? Well that certainly puts my mind at ease!"

Fred set his cup down on the table, stood up and stretched his sore muscles. It had been a long day for him and he would really enjoy a good night's rest. Fred walked towards the stairs but stopped at the bottom and turned towards the villains.

"It certainly puts my mind at ease that Courage will have someone to look after him: to feed him, to bathe him, to walk him, and to even have tea with him! That there will be no ill intentions towards him! Because if anything were to happen to my dear aunt's precious pup, I would have to come back and show people how precious family really is…"

Fred gazed at Courage one last time before making his way up to the guest room.

"Good night, tender caretakers…"

* * *

_Good night dear pup, let us hope and pray_

_the future does not lead us a stray._

_No doubt our wounds will heal one day,_

_so let us endure and frolic and play!_

_._

_With love,_

_Fred._

* * *

[End of "Precious Pup"]


	2. Precious Pup Extra

The kitchen was filled with tension which worried Courage. His villainous caretakers were preparing breakfast, but there was something about their movements that sent warning signals to him. Courage tried to recall anything peculiar happening the night before but couldn't. Then again he fell asleep as the villains were arguing about what was best for him…

The foul mood had everyone on edge, but Courage didn't want to ask what was wrong in fear of being strangled, drowned, or crushed!

So he was careful in following their directions and helping out with what he could. Just as everyone was settling at the table, Cajun Fox grabbed Courage by the shoulders. The fox gave him a tray of food to carry and steered him out of the room.

"Here's the thing dog, no one wants to get near the freak so you'll be giving him his meals." said Cajun Fox, pushing Courage up the stairs and making a run for it back to the kitchen. Courage stood in confusion and stared down at the tray he was holding.

Freak? Was there a guest upstairs?

Courage slowly made his way up and paused at the top of the stairs. He strained his ears for any signs of movement, but heard nothing.

Well if there was someone up here, then they could only be in the guest room…

Courage knocked on the door and waited for a response. After a few moments of silence, he cautiously opened the door and made his way in. He looked around the room, but there wasn't anyone-

SLAM!

Startled, Courage quickly turned around and felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Courage…" Fred said, giving him a wide smile.

"AHHHHHHH!" Courage screamed, tossing the tray into the air only to have the food splatter all over him.

"…your hair…"

* * *

"NOOOOOOO!"

The villains all looked up at the ceiling before turning back to their breakfast, ignoring the loud noises coming from upstairs.

* * *

SPLASH! SPLASH! SPLASH!

Before Courage could make a run for it, Fred had quickly grabbed him and hauled him into the bathroom. Courage was then tossed into the tub and given a bath.

Courage let out a whine at the rough treatment to his fur and struggled a bit. Fred stopped scrubbing and Courage was afraid that the man was going to drown him to keep him quiet. To his surprise, the man continued to bathe him but with a more gentle handling.

Ten minutes later, Courage found himself being dried with a towel and his fur being brushed with a comb.

"Your hair is quite long," Fred said, running fingers through his fur. "It makes me feel…well we really have no time for that. We have places to go, people to visit."

This was all too surreal! Courage could only stare up at the man in front of him. He was confused and wary, but didn't try to run.

Fred gave Courage a gentle pat on the head and picked him up. Courage made no fuss and even nestled within the man's arms.

Everyone in the living room was watching them come down the stairs though Courage noticed Katz giving Fred a steely glare. The man simply gave the villains a wave as they made their way out the door.

"Precious Courage and I have some bonding to do." Fred called outside. "Don't wait up, tender caretakers!"

* * *

Courage didn't know what Fred had in store for them, but he began to have his suspicions when they entered the downtown area of Nowhere.

Their first stop was at a flower shop.

They didn't take long since it seemed Fred knew what he wanted in the shop.

"Excuse me, shopkeeper? I would like an arrangement of lilies." Fred said, gesturing to the flowers on the shelf. The shopkeeper gave the man a grimace before nodding and going to the back to prepare the flowers.

"Do you think she will like them?" asked Fred.

Realization dawned on Courage and he gave the man a small nod.

Fred gave Courage a scratch behind his ear, and the two waited patiently for the shopkeeper to return…

* * *

Courage silently watched the man lay down the lilies in front of the gravestone. Fred then knelt on the ground and traced one of the names inscribed on the stone.

_Muriel Bagge_._.._

Courage feebly tried to stop his tears from falling but failed miserably. Suddenly, a handkerchief was thrust towards him, causing him to look up. Courage was startled at the look on the man's face. Fred's smile was gone and replaced with a frown; however, the hurt and concern in the man's eyes released a fresh wave of tears from Courage.

At that moment, Courage understood…

He wasn't alone in his grief.

Courage readily accepted the handkerchief and loudly blew his nose. As he was cleaning himself up, Fred reached out and gave him a scratch behind his ear.

"Sweet Courage," said Fred, becoming a little teary eyed. "Let us always treasure the memories we have of her."

Courage reached out a paw to wipe away the lone tear falling from the man's face, causing Fred to smile at the gesture.

Courage smiled right back.

* * *

[End of "Precious Pup Extra"]


End file.
